UCCW Arcademania
The biggest CPV in the history of UCCW, this is like "UCCW's Super Bowl" or "UCCW's World Series". This event referred to as "Video Game Wrestling's Grandest Stage of Them All". ArcadeMania is currently the biggest event in UCCW history along with Elimination Series and Road to Glory. Match Card: 60-Minute Ironman Match for the World Heavyweight Championship: Predator © vs. Captain Falcon UCCW World Championship: "Stone Cold" Steve Austin © vs. King UCCW Death Match: Dominator vs. Kunzite Team Trista (??? and ???) vs. Team JBL (??? and ???) - The captain of the winning team will be the GM of Friday Night Showdown for Season 2 of UCCW Fatal Four-Way Match for UCCW Women's Championship & SMF Women's Championship: Sailor Moon (UCCW Women's Champion) vs. Julie Rampage (SMF Women's Champion) vs. Christie Monteiro (CCL's Top Picked) vs. Sailor V (Ultimate Caw Championship Wrestling|UCCW's Top picked) Tag Team Match for the UCCW Unified Tag Team Championship: Super Mario Bros. X (World Tag Team Champions) vs. The "Z" Warriors (UCCW Tag Team Champions) 6 Man Tag Team Match: Team Japan (Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten) vs. dWo (Hitman, "Killer" Jason, & Destroyer) King of the Mountain Match: Rob Van Dam vs. Jax vs. Dynamite vs. Fox McCloud vs. Wolf vs. King Dedede UCCW United States Championship: Curtis Sanchez © vs. Raiden Pre-show: Sailor Outer Senshi (Haruka & Michiru) vs. Passion Girls (Poison & Peach) Results *5 - NCA's Graverobber & Bowser were chosen as the participants for Team JBL and the returning "Rated M Superstar" Hedge & NCA's Cade Skywalker was chosen as the participants for Team Trista. After the match, JBL shout the two words "I Quit" to Trista as he walks out of UCCW for good. *7 - During the match, Dominator and Kunzite fought backstage. *8 - King made his victory speech about being the one to end Austin's reign as UCCW World Champion and say some harsh words about USA. But the speech cut short when the new Showdown GM Trista Meioh ask him to do one more match against the King of the Mountain, Rob Van Dam. *9 - RVD won the title by cashing in his King of the Mountain briefcase. *10 - The ref got hit accidentally by Capt. Falcon and Capt hit a Falcon Kick to Predator as Predator was going for a punch. Capt. Falcon left the ring and got a steel chair under the ring and use it on Predator. Capt. Falcon ask the ref to make the count and Falcon won the match by just one second. After the match, Capt. Falcon gave out a very emotional speech and thank the fans, his friends, his family, and his son for supporting him all the way to tonight. Capt. Falcon and his son celebrated in the ring together to end the night. Miscellaneous Facts *Van Halen performed You Really Got Me on the pre-show. *CCL's Eddie Mac and CAW Superstar XtremeTony were special guests of the event. *Someone tried to run down Stone Cold Steve Austin as Stone Cold was walking in the parking lot. *Stone Cold ask Mr. President about what happen earlier and Mr. President told him that he will take care of it and will call the police about it. But Stone Cold told him to screw the police because once he take care of King, he will find the one who did this all by himself and there is nobody can stop him by doing it. Mr. President tried to stop him but it didn't help out much. *CCL's Eddie Mac left the arena due to personal reasons with his mother being in the hospital. *Godsmack perfomed Sick of Life during Predator's pre-match entrance. Category:UCCW Category:CPV's